Rutina
by RosaKennedy
Summary: One-Shot. Pero como siempre, nunca hay palabras. Ella se abalanza. Impactando los labios con rudeza, como todos los encuentros. Y le fastidia, por que nuevamente caen en la rutina que tanto detesta, esa con la cual el sexo llega para después irse cada quien por su rumbo, dejar de verse un buen tiempo. una rutina, al fin de cuentas. la cual tenía que acabar.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

**.**

**.**

**Rutina**

**.**

**.**

-En tu casa, dentro de dos horas.

Ninguna palabra más es dicha. Leon Kennedy suspira, siempre ha sido así desde el incidente ocurrido en España, cuando ella se presentó después de robarle la muestra de las plagas aquella vez

Nunca hizo preguntas, aunque estaba seguro que nunca obtendría respuestas, siempre era así, todo un enigma. La vida nunca había sido fácil ni en los tiempos de joven, su vida fue involucrada en bioterrorismo, gritos, dolor y sangre. Carne desgarrándose, armas biológicas mezcladas. Su vida nunca había sido perfecta.

No es sano, Leon lo sabe. Una de las cosas más complicadas en su vida es Ada Wong, sin contar lo complicada y delgada que era su interacción o el motivo principal en su vida Ada se colaba entre ella con voracidad, destruyendo su buen sentido de racionalidad. Aparece, cuando menos lo espera, con una sonrisa triunfal contoneando las caderas hasta acercarse a su cuerpo

Y cae. Como imbécil ante esa sonrisa triunfal, rodea su cuello con los brazos, pegando su cuerpo lentamente, disfrutando ser la única mujer después de 20 años en tener el control sobre él

"patético" se repite, mientras clava la mirada sobre la ventana, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaban con esa rutina. Desde el primer beso en Raccoon City supo que Ada Wong no saldría de su vida como una civil cualquiera, pudo hacer que se preocupara como idiota por su protección y ella jugaba con su mente, a su conveniencia, como todas las veces

Le molestaba, sentirse inútil, un maldito juguete usable el cual podía usar a su antojo, por más de veinte años.

Una rutina, al fin de cuentas.

Escucha el golpeteo de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de la fémina. Al abrir ella lo mira, él hace lo mismo. Quiere preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevarán haciendo la maldita rutina pero la pregunta se atora en su garganta, cortándole la respiración haciéndole sentir con mal humor; la debilidad nunca había sido permitida, nunca. Ese sentimiento era para fracasados y Leon Kennedy no se dejaba llevar, él desvía la mirada al ver los ojos verdosos envueltos en sensualidad, sabiendo lo que sigue.

-Ada…

Pero como siempre, nunca hay palabras. Ella se abalanza. Impactando los labios con rudeza, como todos los encuentros. Y le fastidia, por que nuevamente caen en la rutina que tanto detesta, esa con la cual el sexo llega para después irse cada quien por su rumbo, dejar de verse un buen tiempo, esperar un ataque o atentado para verse nuevamente repitiendo el circulo vicioso

No es sano. Mientras se aparta con rapidez ante la mirada verdosa furiosa. Ada lo mira, preguntándose qué diablos le sucede. Leon nunca se había negado a un encuentro clandestino, era de fácil acceso, solo para ella. Y de pronto las imágenes de Claire Redfield le vienen a la cabeza, esas imágenes de ellos dos juntos charlando muy animadamente en la cafetería, cuando sin querer pasó descubriendo la cabellera ceniza que conocía junto a la cabellera roja de la hermana de Redfield

Leon parecía feliz, con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios mientras la pelirroja acariciaba su brazo

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó, intentado despejar la imagen de la cafetería, las risas y sonrisas que nunca compartían

-Esto ha llegado al límite Ada

Lo comprendió, el significado oculto tras esa simple palabra. Las visitas nocturnas se acabarían, Leon estaba cortando el único lazo que la obligaba a aferrarse a la inútil realidad donde estaba encrucijada, después de veinte años se preguntó qué diablos había hecho hacer cambiar a Leon

Claire Redfield le viene a la mente, sintiendo la rabia correr por su torrente sanguíneo, pero nunca dirá alguna queja. No es su estilo.

-¿Estas acabando esto?- preguntó, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, acercando sus rostros hasta acortar la distancia. La sensación que le recorre el cuerpo le irrita, sabe que Leon es la única persona que la ha hecho ser irracional.

-Creo que es lo mejor Ada- susurra, la ve fruncir el ceño. Sabe que le fastidia no tener el control de la situación, esto le hace saber que nunca podrá tener una vida tranquila, nunca la ha tenido de todas formas, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, no por esos momentos.

Ella no puede creerlo ¿Así acabarían veinte años de tratarse como amantes?, la rabia recorre sus venas nuevamente, comparándose a la misma propia que sintió cuando Derek Simmons se atrevió a clonarla, creando un desastre mayor que casi fue comparado al de Raccoon City, el atentado del virus C.

-Ya veo… Entonces… me voy.- camina, conteniendo la furia que recorre sus venas con violencia, Claire Redfield, sentía como el odio se apoderaba de su mente. Era la mujer ideal para el Kennedy; no daba problemas, era calmada y Amable, sin mentiras, secretos ni preguntas sin contestar

Leon la mira intrigado, sin entender realmente el motivo por cual la castaña quiere marcharse, la rutina le fastidiaba, irritaba pero ella era Ada Wong y nunca había sido fácil. El más que nadie lo sabía generando estrés con debilidad emocional

No era débil, pero tenerla siempre ahí lo volvía algo similar. Está harto, eso tenía que cambiar.

-Ada…- la toma del brazo antes de salir, ejerciendo presión en el agarre- No quiero seguir la maldita rutina, ya no.

Se acerca lentamente, acortando nuevamente la distancia, recordando las veces que jugaba con su mente utilizándolo como juguete personal, las veces que lo había engañado con fin de sus propios bienes, para irse nuevamente. Olvidando todo con rutinas laborales estresantes, tratando de alejar el mal humor que todo eso le provocaba.

La besa suavemente, ante la incredulidad. Es débil, solo con ella. El bioterrorismo se va al maldito olvido, las traiciones, la maldita rutina, que tenía que acabar.

-Odio la rutina- susurra. Ada se permite sonreír, comprendiendo nuevamente el significado oculto tras esas palabras contra los labios, la duda prevalece mínima, y Claire Redfield queda en el olvido, ella no es tema ni motivo de preocupación

Nunca lo ha sido, se recuerda.

-¿Consideras dejar la rutina, guapo?

Lo analiza, los ojos verdosos de Ada se obscurecen, conociendo el significado, él también sabe las consecuencias al cambio drástico en su vida, el dolor, sangre y gritos permanecerá, como agente sabe muy bien la lucha primordial contra el bioterrorismo, que no hay vida ni amores, menos parejas y la vida tranquila que siempre ha querido

Aunque no es sano, le basta, ya verá la forma de hacerlo funcionar.

-Si

.

.

.

.

**Hola… esto raro y dramático, fue escrito mientras hablaba con PM con fatty' la amadora del drama (y no lo niegues Fath) ¿qué opinan de mi primera historia?**

**Si notan la forma de narración es porque la historia fue en dúo con mi genial amiga Fatty Rose Malfoy que me ayudó con la forma de escritura (que yo opino que le queda bien esta, y todas las que utilizan)**

Dejen sus comentarios, los acepto y me haría feliz saber que opinan


End file.
